


"will you look at this?"

by RelentlessEndurance



Series: Fictober 2020 [9]
Category: Star Wars Legends: The Old Republic (Video Game)
Genre: F/F, Fictober 2020, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-14
Updated: 2020-10-14
Packaged: 2021-03-08 22:54:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 385
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27014608
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RelentlessEndurance/pseuds/RelentlessEndurance
Summary: Day 9 for Fictober 2020 - "Will you look at this?"Rhae belongs to abyss-wolf on tumblr.
Relationships: Female Sith OC/Female Echani OC
Series: Fictober 2020 [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1949047
Kudos: 1





	"will you look at this?"

Another day, another round of paperwork. 

Alanaera was tired of it, really. She knew the Empire was stringent about this business, and that Ziost had been quite a disaster, and that they were all drowning in paperwork... But this had gotten quite ridiculous. And if she was being quite honest - she was starting to wonder if it was being done on purpose.

That would be something the sith would do...

Regardless, she was thoroughly done. So much so that she had stopped trying to fight Rhae's distractions. 

So when a familiar knock came at the door, she didn't hesitate to answer. And of course, there stood Rhae, fresh from one of her workouts, a mischievous glint in her eyes. 

"Hey, Ali." She said with a smile, putting a single arm around her waist and kissing her cheek. "How's the paperwork."

Alanaera smiled softly, pressing a kiss to Rhae's nose in turn. "Like I should be suddenly pulled away by my girlfriend to go relax for the rest of the night."

She'd grin, squeezing Alanaera's hip gently before letting go and stepping back. "Ah, perfect. Though there's something strange in the bathroom. Will you look at this for me?" Rhae didn't wait for an answer, taking off down the hall towards Alanaera's - no, their - room and heading for undoubtedly, the bathroom connected to it that they shared.

"Yes, sure..." She'd go over and quickly send off what she had one, shutting off her computer and holocom, and then perhaps overly-eager, would make her way to their bathroom.

By the time she got there, Rhae was sinking into a steaming bathtub full of bubbles. She'd look up at Alanaera and smile softly. "Care for a bath? Its prepared the way you need it and everything..."

The sith was already disrobing, shutting the door behind her with her foot, and it wouldn't take long until she was slipping into the tub as well, sitting against Rhae. "Could have been a bath of ice, honestly, only matters that you're here."

The echani would take down Alanaera's hair, hmm'ing a little as she ran her fingers through it. "Hey, we may need one later..." 

Alanaera laughed softly. "Maybe so. But at any rate. Have I told you lately?"

"Told me what?"

"That I appreciate you more than you can imagine?"


End file.
